Carlisle Cullen
Carlisle Cullen '(pronounced ''Car-lyle) was born in 1640 in London, England and the founder of the Olympic Coven. He is the second husband of Esme Cullen and the adoptive father of Thomas, Christopher, Charlotte, Harrison and Katherine. He is also the biological father of Elizabeth Cullen, the daughter he had with Esme before they were turned into vampires. In his human life, Carlisle was very compassionate, when he was turned this manifested into unparalleled compassion that allowed him to perfect his lifestyle as a "vegetarian" among vampires, to the point that he is able to completely resist the temptation of human blood even if it is in large amounts and pass this restraint to his family. He is portrayed by '''Peter Facinelli. Biography Early Life Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican pastor. He was born sometime in 1640 in London, during a time of religious and political upheaval. His mother died giving birth to him. Carlisle's father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As his father aged, Carlisle took over the raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what his father would do, Carlisle hid himself in a potato cellar for his painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. Carlisle was repelled and horrified by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them. In 1911, Carlisle worked as a doctor in Columbus. Because the local doctor was away, he was assigned to treat Esme Anne Platt, a young teenager at the time, after she broke her leg falling out of a tree. They felt a strong mutual attraction, even though their encounter was brief. Though he had found ways to use his skills for good, he did not find what he was searching for: a companion who shared his philosophy and value for human life. His loneliness increased over the years, and eventually he began considering creating a companion of his own; however, the idea of cursing someone else with the same life as he repulsed him. In 1918, Carlisle worked night shifts in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. During the epidemic, Carlisle encountered a dying woman. Her sons, Thomas and Christopher, were dying of influenza as well. She begged Carlisle to do anything within his power to save her sons as she lay dying. Out of loneliness, and armed with the knowledge that they were alone in the world, he changed them, making them his companions. The three started traveling together, using the cover story that Thomas and Christopher were the younger brothers of Carlisle's late wife. Not long after, in 1921, Carlisle, Thomas and Christopher moved to Ashland, Wisconsin, where Carlisle was called to the bedside of a dying woman. He was surprised when he found out the woman was Esme, who suffered injuries from a failed suicide attempt spurred by the loss of her child. Remembering her as the ever-so-happy young girl he met before and unable to believe that someone as vivacious and beautiful as she would meet such cruel fate, he changed her into a vampire to save her life. He then explained to Esme about what he had done to save her. To his surprise, she was not upset by his decision; she, too, remembered their first meeting, and had always considered Carlisle her ideal of a gentleman. They soon fell in love and married. Carlisle then turned Katherine Hale, a young woman who was raped and almost killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends before leaving her in the street to die. Carlisle hoped for Katherine to become Thomas's mate, but they were never more than siblings to each other. 2 years later, while hunting, Katherine found a young man named Harrison McCarty who had been mauled by a bear. She carried him over 100 miles back to Carlisle to be changed. Around 1950, Charlotte Anderson joined his coven. Much later, Carlisle and his family moved to Forks, Washington where he reveals to his children that there is one more member of their coven, Carlisle's birth daughter Elizabeth. He explains that after he and Esme married they had a daughter. Physical Appearance Carlisle is described as looking like a model. He has collar-length blond hair, is 6'2", with a well-toned medium frame, gentle eyes and was 23 when he was changed. He is described as looking like a movie star and Christopher said that many nurses cannot concentrate on their work while he is around. But as soon as Carlisle was settled and married to Esme, Christopher said that the admiration was quickly hushed in the hospital. Carlisle is slight but muscular and has a slight English accent from his youth, but can speak with a flawless American accent. It is also stated that he looks like Zeus's "younger better-looking brother". His original eye color was blue before becoming a vampire. Personality Carlisle's most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to practice his diet on animal blood and use his capabilities to help people in need instead of killing them. His loneliness in the years before he changed Thomas and his love for his "children" also indicate that, like Esme, he is very family-motivated. Carlisle is also very patient and non-judgmental. He has a passion for collecting art, reading, and studying medicine. He also is very curious about the unknown. Powers and Abilities Carlisle came up with his own theory as to why certain vampires have enhanced abilities; they bring something from their previous human life into their new vampire existence. Carlisle is also immortal, and had spent centuries perfecting his medical talents, becoming an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, after 300 years of practice he is no longer tempted by the scent of human blood, and is able to use it to help him in the workplace, therefore turning his "curse" to his advantage. He also believes that every vampire's strongest ability is enhanced during their transformation. What he brought into his next life was his incomparable compassion for humans and vampires, which was what prompted him to redirect his diet to animal blood in the first place. He also uses his sense of smell to locate injured people who might have a chance to be saved. Despite his naturally gentle personality and superior control over his instincts, he is also quite adapted in combat much like his adopted children and wife, as he easily conquers newborns. Relationships Carlisle is the second husband of Esme Cullen and the adoptive father of Thomas, Christopher and Katherine Cullen, as well as Charlotte Anderson and Harrison Cullen. He is the biological father of Elizabeth Cullen, the daughter he had with Esme before they were turned into vampires. Esme Cullen Esme Cullen is Carlisle's wife, and the second vampire that Carlisle turned. Carlisle and Esme first met when she was 16 and he treated her broken leg; she fell out of a tree and Carlisle was the only doctor present at that time. Both made an impression on the other—Esme never met another man that measured up to him. Her affection on Carlisle was strong enough for him to turn Esme into a vampire 10 years later, when he found her dying after she tried to commit suicide because she had lost her son. Proven as well is how much he truly loves her and was willing to change her into a vampire because he didn't want her to die or suffer any longer. To his surprise, Esme accepted her transformation very easily. They fell in love and married "quickly and easily" and had a daughter. Her ability to love others with passion helped her to devote herself to her husband's lifestyle. Christopher says = that even though eighty years have passed since Carlisle found Esme, their love has never faded because he still looks at her with the same eyes of first love. Thomas Cullen Thomas Cullen is Carlisle's first adoptive son, and the first vampire that Carlisle turned. He was created by Carlisle in 1918, where he was dying of Spanish influenza. Carlisle was working at the hospital overnight, where he met his mother who pleaded for him to do anything in his power to help Thomas. She died after an hour, and since there were not enough hands, and eyes, Carlisle brought Thomas to his home where he changed him to fulfill his mother's wishes, and also because he wanted a companion after those centuries of loneliness. Edward at first left Carlisle, for his unusual way of life, however, he came back eventually and has since traveled with him around the U.S., to keep their existence a secret without attracting notice of the non-aging factor of their new lives. He provides Thomas with the kind of love and bond that his real father did not, and Thomas thinks of him as the best parent anyone could have. While Carlisle loves his son unconditionally and thinks very well of him, Thomas does his best to live up to his father's expectations. Carlisle was very worried about his lack of happiness, and therefore was grateful when Charlotte came into his life. Christopher Cullen Christopher Cullen is Carlisle's second adoptive child, and the third vampire that Carlisle turned. He was created by Carlisle in 1918, where he was dying of Spanish influenza. Carlisle was working at the hospital overnight, where he met his mother who pleaded for him to do anything in his power to help Christopher. She died after an hour, and since there were not enough hands, and eyes, Carlisle brought Christopher to his home where he changed him to fulfill his mother's wishes, and also because he wanted a companion after those centuries of loneliness. Edward at first left Carlisle, for his unusual way of life, however, he came back eventually and has since traveled with him around the U.S., to keep their existence a secret without attracting notice of the non-aging factor of their new lives. He provides Christopher with the kind of love and bond that his real father did not. Charlotte Anderson He found her dying in the streets of Rochester, New York in 1933, after he smelled the blood, and could tell that she had been brutally raped by her drunk fiancé and his friends. He decided to change her into a vampire to save her life. Also, part of the reason he changed her was because he had hoped to make her Thomas's mate, but they never showed any other affection than as siblings. He did not try to stop her when she went after her attackers, because he believed she deserved justice. Charlotte was resentful of his action, thinking he had taken away everything human about her, but decided to stay with his family so she wouldn't be alone. Carlisle felt guilty for turning Charlotte against her will. She came to respect Carlisle as a father and healer. She has studied medicine to help keep Carlisle updated on the most recent developments of the world's techniques. Harrison Cullen Harrison Cullen is Carlisle's youngest adoptive son and the last vampire created by him. Charlotte found him being mauled to death by a bear in 1935, and carried him over 100 miles back to Carlisle and asked him to turn him into a vampire. During his transformation, he believed that Charlotte was an angel and Carlisle was God. After his transformation was complete, they expected him to be upset by his change, but instead, he found comfort in it and became Charlotte's mate. The exact details of Harrison's and Carlisle's relationship is unknown, but they are quite close, and Harrison is always willing to help him out in tight spots. Elizabeth Cullen Elizabeth is Carlisle's only daughter and child with Esme. In the beginning, he began to worry about her safety. He looked happy when Esme told him that the baby would be a girl, then he began to fight for her protection against his enemies. He loves her more than anything. Carlisle was reunited with Elizabeth when her safety was compromised. Elizabeth is now living at home with her family. The Volturi is now aware of her existence. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Carlisle shared stories from his long life and they painted together. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her, Elizabeth hugged him. Despite their time apart Elizabeth calls Carlisle 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father, Elizabeth deems Carlisle her 'fairytale prince'. Film Portrayal Peter Facinelli portrays Carlisle Cullen. Though he recognized that Carlisle might have had an English accent, he did not use one because he thought Carlisle would have adapted to his surroundings and dropped the accent to avoid attention. Peter also joked that he had realized that he did not like being "blonde" after doing this project. Name * The '''name Carlisle' is an English name. In English the meaning of the name Carlisle is: From the protected tower; from the walled city. Also a place name in Britain. * Cullen is an Irish and Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Coileáin 'descendant of Coileán', a byname meaning 'puppy' or 'young dog'. Irish: Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Cuilinn 'descendant of Cuileann', a byname meaning'holly'. Category:Vampires Category:Hospital Staff Category:Olympic Coven/Cullen Family